reach for her at the end of the bottle
by lordgillies
Summary: Wine coolers don't solve all the problems. (they actually make them) read alternatively on archive of our own: /works/11178483


p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The first time her phone rings and it reads "Vega" she ignores it, turning up The Scissoring as the screams drown out the ringing./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The second time her phone rings and it reads "Vega" she presses decline and rolls her eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The third time her phone rings and it reads "Vega" she pauses the movie and picks up the phone harshly grumbling "What, Vega?" into the mic./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh thank God you answered." Jade hears pulsing music and her eyebrows pinch together./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Where are you?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""So I'm at a party, and Cats here."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jade was beyond confused wondering why Tori would call her to tell her something so un-surprising. Cats been a frequent party-goer ever since high school graduation. She loved dancing in the lights and meeting new people, loud music that shook the ground. Jade got dragged along a couple times but always stood towards the back, the crowds not really being her place./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ok and?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well she's hammered. Like realllly drunk."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well why did you let her drink? Bring her home." emIsn't it such a simple solution? /em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well thats the thing, I'm preforming in five minutes and we're thirty minutes away from her house. And she says her brother is home- and… can you just come get her?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ughhhhhh… Vega really?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes really! I'm sending you the address now bye!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I didn't even say-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The other end went dead and Jade put her head in her hands. All she wanted was a night alone, in her new apartment, watching The Scissoring. She huffs putting on her shoes and grumbles under her breath all the way to the car. She drives extra slow just to piss Tori off, let Cat bother her for a little longer. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She pulls up to the party and hears the music as it spills onto the streets. She sighs and walks up the steps and into the house, looking for Tori or Cat./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Jade!" She turns her head seeing Tori run up to her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Cats upstairs in one of the bedrooms, I had to lock her in there."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why did you have to lock Cat in the bedroom?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jades question is answered when Tori opens the door and Cat runs full speed at the wall, knocking herself on the ground./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Because she's been playing human ping-pong with people downstairs. And she keeps finding more wine coolers."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Cat rolls over in her mass of pink dress and smiles making eye contact with Jade./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""emJaaaaadey/em. You're here!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She tries pushing herself up but falls again when she stands, laughing hysterically when she hits the floor. Tori smiles at Jade then waves at Cat, leaving the room and closing the door. Jade runs a hand through her hair and really wants to strangle Tori./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I want toaaast. Jadey get me toast!" She slurs trying to get up again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jade smiles when she topples over again, finding amusement in her drunk friend. It's like watching a baby walk for the first time./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ugh. I'm not going anywhere." Cat sighs slamming her hands on the floor in defeat./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes you are. We're going home." /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""But- my brother I don't want to see him he's mean!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""We can go to my apartment-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Noooo!" Cat pushes herself up using the bed as support. "I wanna stay! Just one more. You can have some to Jadey. Tori says they're emwiiiiine/em coolers. They yummy."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I bet." Jade says steadying her best friend. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jade takes one small step towards the door with Cat and the girl looses her footing, diving face first into the carpet./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh my chiz. Jade I think I'm dead."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jade sighs for the thousandth time that night, leaning down to pick the girl up bridal style. She's surprisingly light even as dead weight, and Jade lifts her up resting her head on her shoulder./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Jade I really am dead you're touching me!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What? I touch you everyday."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""My butt." Jades cheeks flush and she moves her hand quickly, Cat giggling softly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I kinda liked it."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You're drunk."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Am not! I'm just really happy! I'm celebrating!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""And what are you celebrating?" Jade asks as she walks down the hallway./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Tori singing!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What a waste of a celebration…" Jade huffs, shaking her head./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Cat hits her chest. "Stop being a meanie. I like Tori."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Who don't you like?" Jade smirks./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oscar the Grouch." Cats nose wrinkles and Jade almost laughs./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thats… thats Sesame Street Cat."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I watch it every night. I think you two would be really good friends." She laughs into Jades neck./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Okay Cat."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jade carries Cat out the rest of the way, the girl screaming and singing to the songs that play over the loud speakers. She snags another Wine Cooler as they pass a table and Jades glare makes her put it down. Jade opens the car door and places Cat in the passenger seat, buckling her then going around to her side./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""OH MY YES WE'RE PARTY HOPPING! JADE I LOVE YOU!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jade laughs softly as she turns on the car. "Yup. Love you too Cat."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The ride home is filled with Cat bouncing in the seat next to her to songs Jade doesn't know. She's laughing and singing along, Jade cant help but smile because even when drunk- emCats adorable./em She stops the car outside of her apartment and Cat screams again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Lets go Jadey! Get my party onnnnn!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jade locks Cats door from the inside as she tries opening it, giving Jade enough time to come around and pick her up again. Jade carefully walks up the steps, clutching the redhead close to her. When they get inside Jade brings Cat to her bedroom sitting her on the bed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Wheres the party?" Cat asks looking around./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""About thirty minutes away."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Cats lower lip trembles and she starts shaking. "Was I not invited?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jades eyes widen. "No-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I didn't do anything wrong I swear! I haven't been mean…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jade holds Cats chin, lifting it to meet her eyes. "Cat you just went to a party, theres no other parties tonight."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh my God, you're right. Silly Jadey! Lets go back!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What? No!" Jade pushes Cat back onto the bed. "Stay there."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Cat huffs. "You forget I'm dead… dead people don't walk they just sit in freezers all day."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Is that right?" Jade asks, looking through her drawers./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Totally."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jade pulls out a shirt and places it on the bed. "Sit up." /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Cat does as told, much with Jades help. Jade reaches a hand behind Cat unzipping her strapless dress and pulling it off of her. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Mmm Jade. You should've just said so." Cat smiles reaching for Jade./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Maybe later Cat." She's not serious, she has a boyfriend, and Cat is way too drunk. But it shuts Cat up and makes her comply as Jade takes the rest of the dress off. But she can't help but think.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Cat is slowly falling asleep as Jade puts the shirt on, reaching her hands under to unbuckle Cats bra. She leaves Cat without shorts, the shirt going halfway to her thighs which makes Jade smile seeing how her clothes fit on Cat./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""C'mon Kitty Cat lets go get your makeup off." /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Cat groans holding out her arms and Jade smirks picking her up. Cat latches on immediately, arms going around her neck and legs around her waist. Jade walks to the bathroom and places Cat on the counter, reaching for the makeup wipes and taking off the black that lines her eyes and the foundation that coats her pretty face. Jade doesn't understand why she even wears makeup. Cat is the most beautiful girl she knows, and she looks best natural… but she would never tell Cat that./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"When she finishes running the warm washcloth along Cats face, she's fast asleep sitting up. Jade smiles and puts her red hair in a pony tail, then carrying her back to bed, snuggling against her the way there. She lays Cat down gently, careful not to disturb her. But when she goes to pull away, Cats arms are still tight around her neck and she stirs./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Jadey stay."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jade looks down at the girl as she opens one eye./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Pleaseeeee. I'm lonely."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jade sighs in defeat getting under the covers. "You're never alone Cat."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I am when you're not there. Thats why I drank so much. Wine coolers are better than people you don't like."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Something about that makes Jades chest ache and mentally promise herself to emnever/em let Cat go to a party by herself. Cat wiggles into her arms and breathes into her neck as Jade runs her fingers through the ponytail./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thank you." Cat whispers./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jade kisses her cheek and holds her tighter. "You're welcome Kitty. Get some sleep."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"And with that Cat drifts away quickly, but Jades still wide awake. Wondering how a lonely night for her turned into this. Wondering how she's gonna get Cat through the mega hangover thats going to hit her in the morning. Wondering what it would be like if they could do this every night, not the drinking but the snuggling, but don't tell anyone she thought that./p 


End file.
